Your The One For Me
by TheSwasomeOne
Summary: Jack and Kim are the best of friends. Kim has been inlove with him since they met. But recently Jack got himself another girl. But they still keep that special bond. What happens when Jack finds himself caught in a love triangle. Does he really love his girlfriend, or his best friend?


**You're the One For Me **

**Kim's POV:**

I open the disgusting Seaford High front door and walk inside. I look around and try to spot a certain brunet. "Boo!" someone yells, which causes me to scream. I turns out to be him, Jack Anderson." Hey that's not funny!" I whine." Whatever Kimmy." He replies. I smack his arm. "Don't call me that, Jackie." I reply. Jack smirks and rolls his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I beginning getting lost in them, stupid awesome eyes!" Uh I'd better get to homeroom. See you at lunch." Jack says breaking our stare down." Oh yeah bye." I wave as he walks away. Please hope I'm not blushing. You can obviously tell I have a crush on him. No it's more than that, I love him. He's just so…Jack. I mean he's loyal, heroic, funny, cocky, sporty, smart, sweet, kind, and just flippin adorable. And I've loved him since the beginning.

Flashback:

Jack: _(Catches Kim's apple with his foot)_

Me**:** "Alright, that was... almost cool. I'm Kim." _(Smiles)_

Jack:**'** "I'm Jack, I'm new."

Me**:** "Yeah I can tell; you still have that new guy smell."

Jack**:** _(laughs)_

Me**:** "Umm... can I have my apple back?"

Jack**:** _(stares) _"Oh, sorry."'

Me**:** _(gazes)_

Jack**:** "So... maybe I'll see you 'round Kim."

Me: "Maybe you will." _(Bites her lip)_

End of Flashback:

That memory still gives goose bumps. And now 2 years later were best friends. Yay...not! I want to tell him don't get me wrong, but I have one little problem. Jack Anderson is TAKEN! Well him being the Seaford High heartthrob I'm not that surprised. And the worst part is he is going out with my new best friend, Grace Gomez. She is the sweetest and coolest girl ever, so again not surprised. But you have no idea how much I wish I was her. If only I told her I liked Jack when we met a year ago. Stupid Kim Crawford! Yeah my life has a lot of twists and turns. Oh shoot I'm gonna be late for homeroom! RUN!

**Jack's POV:**

I walk into homeroom and see Jerry talking to Mika. She walks and sits with some girls in the class. Why is Kim acting so weird? That's what keeps coming up in my head." YO! Where were you? I've been here for five minutes, and you know me yo I'm always late." Jerry asks. I sit in my seat." Oh I was talking to Kim." I say like it was no big deal." Oh I see…you were with Kim. What have you broken up with Grace yet?" Where does this boy get these dumb ideas from?" What are you talking about? You know I like Grace. Oh by the way have you seen her yet today?" I ask wanting to change the subject." Bro you have to stop trying to change the subject. C'mon just admit you still like Kim." He says." Ugh. Why do you, Milton, and Eddie always talk about this?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

" Because we remember the old Jack a year ago. How you would never shut up about Kim. You loved her. You may be going out with Grace right now, but we know you still love Kim." Jerry answers, taking his seat. Mrs. Howard walks into the classroom." Hello class." She says. We all respond." Now take out Friday's homework." She says. I sigh. Jerry may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he can be smart when he really wants to. The truth is I did used to love Kim for a year. I could never stop thinking about her. I would dream about her and me becoming a couple...don't call me a creeper ok. But then Grace moved here last year, and I couldn't stop thinking about her. Grace asked me out a couple months after she moved here. And I said yes.

Then Kim and Grace became best friends. I don't know if I still love Kim. But the weird thing is even though I like Grace a lot, I don't think I'll ever like her as much as I liked Kim. I'm so confused!

"Mr. Anderson, would you like to explain why your head's in the clouds?" Mrs. Howard asks me." I'm sorry ma'am, I'll pay attention." I say looking down at my biology notes. She nods." Well alright." She mutters walking back to her desk. Jerry starts to snicker. I sigh. Love is never easy.

**Kim's POV:**

I look over at Jack and Grace who are sitting at the table in front of me. Grace giggles and leans her head at the crook of Jack's neck. I really wish I was her right now." Hey!" Kelsey, my best friend, shrieks throwing a grape at me." What!" I hiss." Stop staring at Jack. It's giving us the creeps." She replies. Julie, Milton's girlfriend and another one of my best friends nods. I roll my eyes and throw the grape back at her." You know you can't keep your love for Jack bottled up inside you forever. It's not healthy." Julie says rubbing my back." It must be hard, watching the person you love being with someone else." She whispers.

"I know." I reply blinking back tears." He doesn't know what he's missing." Kelsey says patting my arm. I grin." Thanks guys." I look back up at him. I mean it wasn't anyone's fault that we didn't happen. Grace and I are still buds. We talk all the time. And so do me and Jack. It's not like Grace is separating us two. No she would never ever do that. But sometimes I wish I could be completely honest with Jack and tell him how I really feel. Grace gets up and gives Jack a hug. We face our food, making it look like we barely noticed they were there. Ugh this food is gonna make me sick. I think Jerry's the only person in the school who has ever cleared a full plate of this food. Grace waves at us and walks off. She always leaves a few minutes earlier, so she can get to class early.

I grab my tray and stand up." We'd better get ready for gym. Coach Jim hates it when were late." I say running to the trash can. Suddenly I end up bumping into someone. All of the food on my tray falls all over the person." I'm super sorry." I say looking up to see the persons face." Jack." I whisper looking down. I begin to blush. I rush over and grab some napkins. I wet them and dab it on his shirt." Ha-hey Kimmy you don't need to do all this for me. I know you can be a real klutz sometimes." He says giving me a cocky smirk. I bite my lip and keep dabbing his shirt. We look deeply into each other's eyes, we don't even blink.

"Ahem." Marge, the lunch lady coughs. This ends up interrupting us. We break off our stare down." Can you lovebirds finish this up? The bell rang a minute ago. I have to start cleaning up around here." She says. Jack's cheeks turn pink. I think it's really adorable. We grab our bags and walk outside together, in silence." Well um you know I uh guess um I'll see you in History later." Jack stutters, scratching the back of his head." Yeah sure." I reply. He coughs." Bye." We both say at the exact same time walking the opposite directions." Soo what happened!?" Kelsey squeals, almost making me jump out of my own skin." Marge shooed us out. You two couldn't keep your eyes off each other. And by the looks of each of your faces something had to happen in that cafeteria." Julie says winking." Shut up." I mumble." Nothing happened, and nothing was gonna happen. Remember friend's zone." I say making our way to gym." Sure." Kelsey replies. I roll my eyes. Coach is so gonna kill us!

**Jack's POV:**

Milton, Eddie, and I are walking to our classes. We split up at one point during our walk. Since all of our last periods are in different subjects. Kim is in my History class, soo I have someone to hang with. But Kim and I have been getting pretty awkward today, and it'll probably get worse." You and Kim are quite the buzz around the school." Milton says raising his eyebrows. Eddie snickers." What are you talking about?" I ask fake stupidly." Well Kelsey and Julie told us that you two were making out in the cafeteria. Until Marge interrupted you two." He says. I roll my eyes. I cannot believe this is going around the school!" Jack, we never knew you were the cheater type." Eddie says patting my back." Julie says your one of those sweet non-manly kind of guys." Milton says." Hey. I am a manly man alright!" I yell. And of course my voice has to crack. They both laugh." Yeah real manly." Eddie says between laughs.

"So you're a man…but you're afraid of clowns?" Milton asks in a fake confused voice." What! The white makeup, red nose, and that scary music doesn't freak you out? I thought I killed a clown when I was like 5 ok!" I respond." And anyway I'm no cheater, Kim and I didn't make out. Hello I am a taken MAN!" You wish you and Kim made out." Milton mumbles." Jack seriously bro talk to us. We have 5 minutes until class anyway." Eddie says. We stop walking. I make sure nobody is around to hear us." Ok. The truth is. I don't know which girl. I mean Grace and Kim are just soo amazing. And I don't know who I want more. I think about both of them all the time. I feel like a jerk, like going out with Grace when I'm confused. But I can't hurt her. I can't make a choice and its killing me." I say quietly." Well Jack, you need to make a decision. Fast." Eddie says." What do you mean?" I ask." Think about it. Grace is gonna find out about all these rumors eventually. Kim and Grace could get into a fight. Then it will be even harder for you." Milton says. I shake my head in frustration." You guys are right." I whisper." Good luck. Bye man." They both say before walking to their classes.

I wave bye. Time to hed to History.

**Kim's POV:**

"Ughhhh. We are finally done History class. Soo boring!" I yell walking out of class with Jack." I Know did you see Frank. He fell asleep and I was so tempted to draw something on his face when class ended." Jack whispers to me. I chuckle." Let me guess…" And right on schedule Jerry runs in between us." Excuse me! AHHHHHHH!" Jerry yells running up the stairs trying to get away from Frank and The Black Dragons. Jack and I start bursting with laughter. These are the moments that I cherish." Do you want to work on our History project at my house? Let's just get a quarter of it done tonight." Jack asks. In the inside I'm freaking out. But I play it cool." Sure." I say with a smirk. I mentally slap myself. Really Kim. Just sure!

We make it to the outside of the school." Hey Jackie." Grace says running over to us. We hug lightly and she turns to Jack." I have soccer practice, we can hang tomorrow." She says." Yeah, sure. I'm gonna be working on a project with Kim." Jack says." Ok have fun. Goodbye kiss." She whispers. I can hear very well. Jack leans down and pecks her lips. I try and fake a smile, but I really wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. We wave again and begin walking to Jack's house." You ok Kim?" he asks." Yeah of course." I say trying to lie." Kim I'm your best friend. If you wanna talk, I'm your guy." He says putting an arm on my shoulder. I nod." Thanks Jack. Your pretty awesome." I say blushing. Jack begins to blush too." I know I am." He whispers. I chuckle." You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I mutter looking away." Hmmm." He says turning to face me.

"Nothing." I say. Jack nods, but a smile creeps onto his lips. We're halfway towards his house." Have you been hearing those rumors going around?" Jack asks." What do you mean?" I ask." Well there are a lot of rumors that you know we are a…you know." He says scratching the back of his head." Like a couple." I say trying not to form a smile." Uh yeah." He says. Jack begins to blush but he looks away. Where is he going with this?" Maybe I should just go home." I say turning around. I begin to jog off." Wait, where are you going!" Jack yells running toward me." You are obviously telling me this because its runing your relationship with Grace. You probably don't want me around." I say speeding up. Jack gets a hold of my wrist. He pulls me around and I end up becoming face to face with him. Our lips centimeters apart. His hands are on my shoulders." Are you nuts! I need you!" He yells.

Quickly I can tell he begins to process what he said." I uh…I'm sorry." He whispers. His big brown eyes never leaving mine." No it's ok. I kinda like it when you panic like that." I say biting my lower lip. Jacks face begins to lean forward. He closes his eyes slowly." Can I just…" He whispers as if in a trance. His hands move toward my neck. This is what I've wanted for as long as I can remember. I've been waiting for this...this moment that I'll never forget. The moment of fireworks. They're gonna explode in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." I can't." I whisper turning my face away. Jack's eyes flutter open." I'm sorry." I say walking away." KIM! KIM! KIM!" Jack yells." What?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME JACK! CUZ I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT! PLEASE JUST-JUST TELL ME!" I scream stopping in my footsteps." YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT! I WANT THE TRUTH! DO YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME! DO YOU LIKE ME! WHAT DO YOU WANT KIM?! WHAT! CUZ I DON'T KNOW, ALRIGHT!"

I'm gonna do it. I have to tell him." Words can't even describe how I feel about you Jack, you're my everything. I love everything about you. Your smile, your laugh, how you annoy me every single day. But I love every minute of it. I want us. I want us to hold hands and talk about our future together. To stay up all night and for you to tell me how much you love me. And I wanted that kiss. The kiss that would put the pieces together. But I couldn't. I couldn't, knowing that you are going out with my best friend." Tears start to form in my eyes." You know I've been starting to realize that not every girl gets her fairy tale ending. I'm one of them. You wanted to know. Here. Are you happy now?" I whisper running away as fast as I can to my house. I turn around for a brief second to find Jack. Standing there with his head down. The tears beginning to fall.

**Jack's POV (The Next Day):**

Have you ever felt your heart broken into a million pieces? Well that's how I feel. I can't believe it took yesterday to figure out who I really love. And now I think I've ruined our friendship. This is awful. But I need to make things right. I need to give Kim that fairy tale ending that she wants. And that I want too. Right now I'm in the middle of free period. I'm waiting for Grace to come. This is step 1. " Hey Jackie." Grace says kissing my cheek. I sigh." Grace I really need to talk to you. But I don't know how you'll take it. Just please understand this. Ok?" I ask. Grace takes a seat on the stairs." Alright" She says confused. I breath in heavily." Here goes." I whisper." Grace. No matter what I tell you just remember that I really liked you. I did." I start." You like someone else, don't you." She whispers sadly." Grace I'm so sorry. It's true. Now you can hurt me or yell in my face. I deserve it. Just don't hate this girl. It's not her fault. I really want us to be friends, though." I say all in one breathe. Grace stands up and walks toward me. Get ready Jack.

Out of nowhere she hugs me. It wasn't like a romantic hug, more of a forgiving hug." Grace I thought you would want to kill me on the spot." I say with a chuckle." How could I be mad at you? You were honest and told me how you felt. I understand. Love changes. If you're happy I'm happy." Grace says with a grin." You're gonna find a guy one day. I know it." I say patting her arm." You'll always be a really good friend, Jack. Don't forget it." She says. The bell rings signaling the end of the day. I look over my shoulder and see Kim. She just runs outside after getting one glance at me." Grace I have a question?" I ask." Shoot." She says grabbing her bag." I know this may be a little bit awkward. But I think I destroyed my bond with this girl. What do I do to win her back?" I ask." Jack you're a really great guy. I don't think she's mad at you or anything. Just tell her how you really feel. Trust me, it works on us girls." She says with a wink." Thanks. You're a really cool girl Grace." I say." Of course I am." She says with a snicker. I chuckle and turn around." Kim's really lucky by the way. Go get her!" She yells. I turn around I smile at her quickly before I take off. I have to get to Kim. I just have to. I need to set things right. Step 2….working on it!

**Kim's POV:**

It's been killing me! I haven't been talking to Jack in a day. I miss him so much! But it has to be done. I can't see him while he's going out with Grace. I won't be able to control myself. And neither will he. Kelsey and Julie have been noticing it too. Whenever they ask I shrug it off and say nothings up. Something is up! It's finally the end of the day. I quickly grab the books I need from my locker and I take off. I can see Jack and Grace talking from the corner of my eye. Just ignore. I take a quick glance at them. Jack turns his head and our eyes meet. But I just quickly break it and run away. I have to get out of there! After a few minutes of walking I can hear someone calling my name." KIM! KIM! I NEED TO EXPLAIN! PLEASE!" It's that voice that I miss. Jack's.

"Please Jack go away! I want to be left alone!" I say turning around." No! I can't just go! We need to talk." He says." About what?" I ask." About our almost kiss." He says. I blush and look away." Jack we can't talk anymore. I'm sorry. We can only be mere acquaintances." I say." We can't. I want more than that. I want us. Look Kim I broke up with Grace. She completely understood. I did that so we could be together. We have to be together." He whispers grabbing my shoulders." Jack I don't know. Do you really think that will fix everything?" I ask him." No, but this will. To be honest I loved you in the beginning. When I caught your apple. A year after Grace moved here. And I was so confused. I liked her and you. Grace and I started dating and I was still confused. It took me yesterday to fully realize who I love. And it's you. Now were standing right here and all I want to do is kiss you." He says blushing." Well why don't you try." I whisper. Jack pulls me closer to him." Oh so you're not gonna leave me this time?" He whispers." Maybe. Or maybe not." I reply. With that, Jack crashes his lips against mine. Our lips mold together, like this is meant to be. It feels like magic.

Maybe girls do get there fairy tale ending. Well I know is I have my Prince Charming. We break apart." You really are the one for me." He whispers re-connecting our lips. Cue in the fireworks again!

THE END 3


End file.
